


Going Away Inside

by Lann_the_cleverest



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canonical Rape/Non-con, Domestic Violence, F/M, Rape, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, canonical sibiling incest, marital rape, phsycial violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lann_the_cleverest/pseuds/Lann_the_cleverest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert used to make Jaime stand guard while he attempted to get an heir and take his 'rights' with Cersei.  But one night, the great oaken door opens, and rather than having him wait in the corridor, Robert orders Jaime inside, and makes him watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Away Inside

"A wife has her duty, woman!" The shout came through the solid oak door with the stags rampant upon it, followed by a thud against it. There were no screams as there had been when the mad king had beaten and set to raping his wife. Cersei Lannister was stronger than that queen, and refused to give her husband the satisfaction of hearing her whimper or weep. Those tears were saved for when she lay in _his_ arms, fists beating against _his_ chest in white hot rage at the horrors that had befallen her when she had been sold like cattle on their father's command. Her twin knew without being able to see her that right now the Queen would be fixing Robert Baratheon with a hard, icy stare, cold as the Wall as she lay on the floor against the door she had been thrown at, and he stared intently at it, willing her to break her husband with that stare.

 

All was silent for a minute, and Jaime was suddenly afraid that the king had killed her. 'No,' a voice in his head said to calm his fast beating heart, 'she is you, and you still live. You would know if she had died for your heart would be dying too.' Mercifully, after the longest minute of his life, Jaime heard a crash of glass shattering, followed by Robert's bellow and a hard thump that could only have been a punch.

 

Jaime's hand tightened about the hilt of the sword. It had been a present from his twin on their last name day, 'Sister's Strength' she had named it, though the name was their secret, as so many other things were. 'Touch it when you need to draw on my strength for your own, brother mine,' she had whispered after they had coupled in excitement at how he looked and felt with her gift in his hand; and there was an unspoken word between the pair of them that it was meant for times like these when he had to listen as the king pillaged his sister.

 

They had been married a year and she had not gotten with child to Robert's knowledge; though Jaime knew of the countless vials of moon tea he had been sent to fetch her to purge her lion's body of Baratheon heirs, and the stag King was becoming irrate at the lack of get from her womb, and had been demanding her in his chambers more and more regularly. He always insisted it was Jaime who bring her, an attempt to break both the lions at once. An attempt which would never succeed, as Jaime stood opposite the door each time, humming the song they had been taught by their mother to ease their hurt as babes, 'Somewhere together just you and I, lying still 'neath the same blue sky...' They were the only words he still remembered, but with them in his ears and Sister's Strength in his grasp he could endure, as long as she could. And afterward, when she emerged bruised and often with blood trailing down her thigh, he would walk with her, not touching as she stood proud and straight-backed until the door slammed behind the King, irrate that he had failed to break them once again. And then, only then, would the Golden Knight in his white cloak sweep his sister into his arms and return her to her bed ( _their bed_ ) to tend her wounds and bring her back from the place she went when Robert took her.  He always brought her back, with kisses and tender words and even more tender touches.

 

He was jolted from his humming when the door was wrenched open and Robert, red faced, half naked and terrible; with glass shards in his temple looked about for him in a rage. "Kingslayer!" He bellowed, the name he had tried to force on the knight who had delivered him the throne. "Get in here and see that that whore sister of yours doesn't slay me before I sling my heir up her." Jaime wanted to wretch, but he walked slowly and purposefully towards the door, hand on his sword hilt. _Cersei, my brave clever twin, she does not let him see how he wounds her_ , he reminded himself; _so I will not let this break me. For her sake._ It was all for her sake, always.

 

 

Cersei was sitting on the bed, the edge of the mattress biting into her palms as she held fast to it, bruises already starting to shadow around her eye and across her stomach which was laid bare by way of her bed-dress being torn to an obscenity, cut or ripped to her navel, one breast exposed. There were finger marks on both her arms. Jaime's sword hand flexed, but he remembered the vow Cersei had sought from him on her wedding day. _'He is my husband, and your king. You survived killing one, barely. If you kill another you will die for it, and I will be held responsible as your twin and his queen. If you will me to live, you will stay your sword unless I command you.'_   He had sworn to it as they fucked, her usual way of wringing hard promises from him, though it was rare he begrudged them like he begrudged this.

 

The room stank of spilt wine and blood, and it became clear that Cersei had thrown or hit Robert in the head with a crystal decanter which had shattered, embedding a shard in his scalp, though it was not in a place which would kill him. "My queen," Jaime addressed her, bowing without his eyes leaving hers. _I'm so sorry, Cersei. Please forgive me this,_ he begged her with eyes so like her own. "No, Kingslayer, she is **my** queen," snapped Robert, pulling both twins from the other's gaze. "And she would do well to remember it. Now fucking well strip, woman, I grow tired of this mummery."

 

Robert turned to the looking glass in the corner and yanked the shard from his eyebrow once Cersei had stood up to strip, uneasy on her feet though only Jaime could tell. Under the cover of his bellow, Cersei hissed to her twin "Go away inside.  Do not stay here, in this hell." And as the second, deeper shard was pulled and an even louder roar came from him, she added, "Do not let your eyes stray from mine. Do not leave me, no matter where you go." The urgency in her voice told Jaime that this was the worst thing Robert could have done to her, even after such a brutal beating, but she was still determined not to let him win.

 

Cersei ripped the rest of her robe clean away artlessly, determined not to give Robert a good show as she aquiested to his command, making it clear with her movements that she was only doing his bidding on her terms. She was beautiful naked, and having Jaime see her, even as her husband attempted to bring her low in front of him, made her stand prouder, more defiant. "Don't look at your brother!" Robert yelled, enraged at her defiance. "He's hardly going to fuck you, is he? No, you're mine, girl. And you'll bend the knee before I'm through."

 

The twins both would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so horrific. _Of course I would,_ thought Jaime, _a thousand times over; in your bed, on your throne, I have been with your wife anywhere you can imagine, and you will never ever stop us._ Cersei's eyes flashed at him, defiance growing ever brighter like a fire in her eyes, knowing he was thinking precisely the same thing as her without needing to say a word.

 

Robert shoved her roughly to the bed and climbed atop, his clothes gone without Jaime noticing when exactly. He was too busy losing himself in Cersei's eyes. She did not look at her lord husband as she was forced down and spread. "Dry as a bone, as usual." Robert complained. "Honestly, Kingslayer, you'd think women from that coastal whore town you're from would be wet as the sea they live off. When I made the eight, the Lannisport whore I had was as slippery as Blackwater Bay. Its a good thing your family already has their gold, for this sister of yours would earn none on her back." Robert was looking at him, determined to get a rise, and when none was forthcoming, but a stiff reply of "Your Grace." he took it out on Cersei, shoving into her completely, smirking as he made her wince. _'He's as mad as Areys, he deserves the same, and worse for doing it to your Cersei,'_ came a voice in his mind. But the knight pushed it aside. He could dishonour vows made to kings and realms, but he would not dishonour one made to his twin, not now not ever.

 

 

Robert was in no way a small man, and his length and girth coupled with Cersei's lack of wetness brought her to blood quick enough that it almost made Jaime sick as he saw it out of the corner of his eye. She had bled their first time, but it had been sweet. _'You could not take my maiden head, but I still bleed for you'_ Cersei had smiled breathlessly as they had burned the sheet and sluiced her clean so no-one would see. This was anything but sweet, torrents of sticky redness spilled from the channel he had kissed and caressed, knew every inch and crag and curve of better than he knew his own prick. Lannister red, Lannister blood. He forced himself not to see anything but his twin's eyes. He would not leave her, not now. He could not.

 

He went back to their first night together. She had come to him, her maiden blood flowing and tears in her eyes. _'I am a lady now, Jaime. Take me, run away with me before father has me married off to some fat old lord.'_ They had kissed and caressed as they had done since childhood, but there was something less tentative to it now, and he had slipped first one then two fingers into her cunt, pressing until they found her maidenhead, and then stopping, fearful of Tywin's wrath if she went to her marriage bed without bleeding. There was no chance of that being said now, the sheets stained crimson with her blood months after the wedding night. There was so much red, so much blood that even battle-hardened as he was, Jaime was worried, scared she might die, that they might never staunch the wounds. But the look in her eye told him everything he needed to know. She was not lost to him, but she did not feel as her husband violated her and asserted his rights over her body. This would not be her undoing, she swore with her emerald eyes.

 

Robert grunted and finished inside of her, after what seemed an age to Jaime. "Its a shame you've taken that pretty white cloak, Kingslayer. You'd enjoy the feel of something like that. Tight, you see. Its always best when they're tight." he told his guard, grinning, as he wiped the blood and spunk from his cock onto Cersei's thigh. When even that didn't get a rise from him, Robert was on his feet, a head shorter than the Lannister man, but more stocky. Jaime was not intimidated, as Robert bellowed in his face. "You're the worst sort of excuse for a man, Kingslayer. A man would have fought. You'd have been executed for it, definitely, but a man would have fought for his sister's honour regardless; like me and Ned did when we rode for my Lyanna." He growled impatiently when there was no reply from the knight. "Get out the pair of you; I've had enough of looking at all that fucking blonde hair." he spat.

 

Cersei stood, unaided, a horrendous puddle beneath her of blood and other fluids. She left the room naked, not troubling to lift the torn, stained dress from the ground, and they were a way down the corridor, far from the door with the stags etched into it before he put his cloak about her shoulders, as he should have done when he should have married her himself before Robert Baratheon got his hands on her. A small voice called to him when he touched her with the cloak "Jaime?" she blinked up at him, emerging from her daze, looking down and seeing the trail of blood following her and her step wavered. "Where did we go?" Jaime lifted the beautiful lion queen into his arms, cloak hiding her from the world, and kissed her on the lips, not caring if anyone could see, before he answered as he walked to her room, where he would bathe her and put her to bed in his arms. "Home, love of mine. We went home. Together. Just like we're doing now."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not even know where this fic came from. Please don't hate me for it - someone requested it!


End file.
